


РАФаэль

by NowhereKid, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereKid/pseuds/NowhereKid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Кофе Раф был придуман в московской кофейне «Coffee Bean» в 1996—1997 году, а к 2018 году напиток распространился по странам СНГ. История рассказанная Кроули реальна.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  драбблы G - PG-13





	РАФаэль

Колокольчик над дверью книжного оповестил о прибытии ещё одного посетителя. Азирафаэль узнал его по ширине шага и тому, как небрежно он закрыл за собой дверь. За шесть тысяч лет невозможно было не запомнить то, как ходит Кроули, особенно, как тот приходит к нему. 

― Ангел, я пробегал мимо и решил принести тебе кофе! ― заявил тот, выворачивая из-за стеллажа с книгами. В руках у него было два стаканчика: очень маленький и невероятно большой. Азирафаэль нахмурился, бросил быстрый взгляд вглубь магазина на единственного сегодняшнего покупателя и только потом негромко обратился к своему неожиданному гостю:

― С чего бы именно кофе? Никогда не любил этот… напиток.

― Да ну? ― Кроули поставил большой стакан на стол у кассы и, приспустив свои очки, хитро блеснул глазами поверх оправы. ― А я слышал, что этот кофе тебе о-очень понравился в годах так… В конце девяностых.

― Ты о чём это? ― Азирафаэль нахмурился ещё больше и подозрительно поднёс стакан к своему носу, чтобы понюхать, что же там принёс Кроули. Понюхал и обомлел. 

― Я недавно был в восточной Европе, ― начал Кроули таким тоном, каким он обычно рассказывал долгие истории, и чутьё Азирафаэля не повело, ― и увидел там интересную позицию в кофейной карте в одном хорошем ресторанчике. На свою голову я решил попробовать это нечто и… Знаешь, у меня чуть не слиплось то место, о котором в приличном обществе не говорят. Ещё тогда подумал, что такое мог придумать только ты.

― Это был не я, ― усмехнулся ангел, но смотрел при этом не на Кроули, а на сливочную пену в стакане. ― Но ты продолжай, продолжай. 

― Ну-ну, ― проворчал демон недовольно, но всё же вернулся к прерванной теме: ― Так вот, попробовал я это "нечто" и сразу подумал о тебе. Заодно решил узнать, как же родилась эта штука, и почему её нет в Лондоне или другом цивилизованном мире. 

― Хорошего же ты мнения о восточной Европе.

― Не перебивай, ― скривился Кроули. ― Страна, где нет ровных дорог, цивилизованной не считается. Так вот, спросил я об этом у официанта, и он рассказал мне презабавнейшую историю, о том, как один такой себе посетитель, который назвался Рафаэлем, попросил приготовить для него "что-нибудь". Вроде как он жутко не любил кофе, и поэтому баристы практически полностью перебили его вкус в своём новом изобретении, используя вместо молока сливки и ванильный сахар.

― Это был самый вкусный кофе в моей жизни, ― заявил Азирафаэль с мягкой улыбкой и отхлебнул из своего стакана. На его лице тут же отобразилось блаженство. ― Неужели ты был аж в восточной Европе, чтобы принести мне его?

― Не утрируй, ангел, ― фыркнул Кроули и легко отмахнулся. ― Я просто нашептал рецепт баристе из кофейни через дорогу. Лучше скажи мне вот что: почему ты назвался именем падшего ангела? ― его змеиные глаза испытующе сверлили Азирафаэля, пока тот не отставил стаканчик и не посмотрел в ответ. 

― А это уже совсем другая история, мой дорогой.


End file.
